monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tigrexslayer12
Archives Archive 1 Gobul I don't remember the Vortex being able to inflict Waterblight, but as I haven't fought Gobul in ages I could be wrong. If I remember correctly, Lagiacrus can inflict Waterblight with its Tail Swipe while underwater, so it could be some "Physical" attack that causes Waterblight. I look forward to seeing how you go with the Gobul Attacks, just be sure to separate it into "Above-Ground" and "Underwater", similar to how the Raths and Peco have Ground-Based and Airborne attacks. These pages are a pain to do, but they do look good, so its worth it. Just keep persevering. Pink Fatalis 23:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) On the whole, good job. There are just a few minor things I should probably tell you about though. 1. Try and refrain from using the word 'You' in the descriptions of the attacks. It's acceptable in the evasive maneuvers section, but should be replaced with 'The hunter', 'The player' etc in the attack description. 2. The apostrophe in it's is only used when it's a shortened version of 'it is' or 'it has', not when used in the possessive form. Here's an example from on of the descriptions for the moves "Gobul will puff it's spikes out then quickly roll to the side the hunter is on.". The apostrophe shouldn't be in it's there. 3. Instead of saying 'he' say 'it' or 'the (insert monster's name)', unless of course it's for a monster that has a specific gender, such as Rathian or Rathalos. Still, these are just minor things, so well done. I know how much of a pain those pages can be to make, so you've done an admirable job just getting one finished. I hope you still feel motivated to do some more, as it will take ages if it's just me and Artemis making them. Thanks. Pink Fatalis 03:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC) High Rank Kirin Yo, Tigrex, I need help killing that fu**ing High Rank Kirin -__- Did Bronze Coin enough to kill it? And what armor you suggest? Thanks! :D. WhiteStar 01:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hunting Horns be done. Re: Diablos Attacks I was talking about Unite. I don't know if there were any moves Diablos uses in Unite that weren't in previous games, since I haven't played any of them. Oh, and Diablos can still use the catapault move in P3rd, it's just less common. Pink Fatalis 22:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Coolio To ease things up Yo, a little thing about those ban requests... If you're planning to contact ME about a ban request of please contact me around the hours I am actually able to come on this wikia. :/ You contacted me at 3:39am in the morning (my time)... when I was asleep. I don't mind such notifications at all but please don't send me them in the middle of the morning. xD Around such hours it is better to contact Mckrongs/Genestarwind. They're in the US/AS timezones, so both awake when I'm asleep. Cya around, Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Kut-Ku slayer 00:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC)Hello tigrex slayer my name is Kut-Ku slayer im new to this website and im looking for team mates write me back and we could team up my hunters name is Karter thanks bye Hello i dont kno how to read your message so uh yea but i would want to meet and hunt with you and mayb some other people write back thanks About Royal Ludroth Attacks Heya, I noticed that you actually (unlike them other lazy bastards) tried your best to work on a monster attack page. Royal Ludroth Attacks in this case. -_- You dick... I was supposed to do that one! Oh well... just finished Pink Royal Ludroth Attacks and I was wondering if you want me to let the page you did keep your text + tables for the "on-land" part or rather have me copy & paste what I made on Pink Luddie Attacks and let you keep the underwater part to be credited for. http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Ludroth_Subspecies_Attacks#Monster_Hunter_Portable_3rd I personally prefer my own (it's a matter of total experience in mh, not that I love myself). You may decide. If you decide to keep your own tables you'll have to make sure not to miss anything though. ^_^ Good Luck, Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) question... How did you undo a userpage vandalism? If I clicked edit, the only thing I had the option of doing was renaming it... Abhi09 16:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Minion Attack Pages I'm not even sure myself... xD I was planning to do it eventually regardless of how unnecessary it may be. This is a wikia anyway. :/ Do some of them if you like but it's not mandatory. Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bow edits by Tenchberry Haha... you might not have expected THIS to be your answer but hey... :P get used to it. No, I am NOT going to revert the edits of that fool. Instead, you will be the one to do that as I am going to tell you right here and now how to perform a rollback without having the user rights to do so. *Go to the page's edit history. *Select an old revision, the revision before things were messed up and open it. *Hit the edit button and you will get a screen saying "blahblahblah if you save all edits after will be lost". *Click "Save/Publish" (whatever it says nowadays xD I don't even look at it). *You're done, you just performed a rollback without rollbacking rights. Go get them, Tigre(x). :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: MHF1 That's great to hear. Yes, SnS are ridiculously overpowered (relatively spoken) compared to in other games. Even so, Hammers, Duals and Bowguns also still dish out a good amount of damage. For starters you should indeed go with SnS and get Deathprize/Poison Battleaxe as soon as possible, then, once you get to 4*/5* village you can start getting elemental weapons. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man. Re: I would say yes to re-formatting it. There is one thing I would ask of you though, which is to check the names of the foods (e.g. what the names for the "Meat" ingredients are) for each number of chefs, as I noticed some missing in the 5 Felyne chefs one, so it would seem likely that there is information missing in the others. I would check them myself, but since I have 5 chefs, I can't check the ingredients for 1-4 chefs. I don't know how far you are into the game, but every bit of info helps. Pink Fatalis 04:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) A bit of advice, do the 3 Iodrome Guildhall quest (either 1 or 2 stars, I can't remember), it's easy and Iodrome gives a much greater chance for Poison Sacs than Gypceros. Pink Fatalis 04:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nah, your table format is better. I just made that to provide a base. We can still put in my written information though. Good job. Organising will come later. ;) Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Since I always respond with "Re:" as topic title I thought I'd just edit my last one if it were to be at the very bottom... xD Thanks for the heads up. I do keep track of it without you telling me though, so that was a little unnecessary. ^_^ But still, thanks man. You know what... if you're going to be working on these templates the coming days (just want to know if you are) then you may also post about it on the Admin Blog. Usually we'd ban non-staff-of-any-kind-of-the-monster-hunter-wikia-people but we're not too stubborn if the person is a long-time trustworthy contributor. I hereby give you permission to contact us about your template works regarding MHF1 (or anything else we happened to be talking about on that blog) on the Admin's Board. I don't know if the others follow what I write on other people's talk pages but you can refer to this post of mine to be safe if you do post there about the aforementioned topics. Keep it up. Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I had already seen it, didn't do anything yet though because I had more important stuff IRL to take care of. Will do it now. Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: MHP3rd The language can get annoying depending on what you wish for. If it's total understanding, then go play something in english. xD Nah, the only thing you'll need to get used to is the system materials follow. It consists of 3 parts for monster materials, (title)(possessive form)(material name). We've got japanese names on here, have a look at them to see what I mean. Don't worry about everything else in the game. It's trivial anyway, just know what you have to do (kill!) and learn the item names (it's easy, it'll go automatically) and associate with what you already know from the english games you've played. In terms of difficulty... hm... I wouldn't know. Definitely easier than Unite... and... meh... maybe slightly harder than tri for some of the monsters but in general the MH3 baddies have been downgraded in MHP3rd. Like Barroth... dude... I tell you... you will barely recognise him. xD Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Sharpness Hey Sapphire Have you thought about coming back to Pokemon Wiki? There are quite a few new users including me, Ellis99. I'm the Reporter there who has a blog on Sundays of all the weeks news on Pokemon. 18:13, November 8, 2014 (UTC)